pookiefanfictionandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rebels of 7th Grade
The Rebels of 7th Grade 'is a TV Show aired on Pengy Teens every Friday at 7:00am, 3:00pm and 9:00pm and on Penguin Middles daily at 4:00am and 3:00pm. The series centers around a group of friends as they break the rules and try not to get caught. Characters '''Main characters ' June Nguyen (played by Lucinda Little) - The ringleader of the group. She's wild, she's violent, and not afraid to ask for what she wants, nor does she ever take "No" for an answer. She will kick you into next Tuesday with no regrets. Annie Malfoy (played by Mavis Lyles) - The cheery one of the Malfoy Twins – She loves to party, make friends and loves getting what she wants… because she doesn’t take “No” for an answer. She’s an Heiress and it shows. Bryn Malfoy (played by Janis Lyles) - The gloomier of the Malfoy Twins–she always has an overwhelming and perpetual melancholy demeanor. She’s Annie's POLAR opposite. Iris Marren (played by Kelsey Redwood) - Don’t be fooled by her cute innocent face–this girl is wild and knows how to have a good time! She tends to be the one to suggest wild and silly things for the fun of it. Charmaine Lyles (played by Lisa Harem) - She Topher Clyde (played by Lincoln Harris) - '''Minor characters Emilia Vale (played by Bryn Cooke) - The main antagonist. She has a permanent mean and cruel streak, and honestly could give less than a hoot about anyone, except her wingbabes Abbie, Tuppence and Luciana. Of course, despite her seemingly bitter demeanor–she’s REALLY good at talking people into doing things that help her personal gain. She’s one to keep an eye out, or she’ll swindle you out of anything. Abbie Fisher (played by Jaqueline Jameson) - Emilia's best friend and sidekick. She's always with Emilia, all the time. Even though she backs Emilia up, she can't wait until the day when she gets to take Emilia's throne and claim the position of "most popular". Tuppence Kinzey (played by Natasha Nebb) - Tuppence was accepted into Emilia and Abbie's group after she moved to Littleroot from Aldont City. She told them that she had known tons of famous actors, and that her dad was a rich famous director who could hook them up with any celeb. The truth, however, is that Tuppence is poor. She did live in Aldont City, but she didn't live anywhere near the city. And she's just hoping that Emilia and Abbie never find up - or things could get spicy. Luciana de Amiee (played by Lola Bell) - Like Tuppece, Luciana didn't meet Emilia and Abbie until she moved to Littleroot when she was 9. Ever since she changed colors, Emilia, Abbie and Tuppence loved having her in their clique, and she has loved it in return. Luciana is starting to not like being popular anymore though. She feels bad for the people that she taunts. But she can't leave the group, or else she will be taunted by the Clique too.